Egy MI gyásza
by Ylorian
Summary: Bunker hill alternativ vége és onnatól egy alternativ világ. Egy MI is érezhet fájdalmat, ha elveszt valaki? Ha eluralkodik rajta gyász, menthetetlenül törlik vagy segítenek rajta? Ha egy olyan titkot relyteget, amit senki más nem ért meg.
1. Harper meghal

Rommy aggodva nézte Harpert, ahogy Bredannel beszélt. A mérnöke megkérte, hogy egy szót sem szóljon a lárvákról amíg Bostonban vannak. Elég rosszul reagálnának a magog lárvákra. Egyáltalán nem is akarta, hogy idejöjjön. Ha bármi történik, esélye sincs segíteni rajta. Ahányszor ránézett tehetetlennek érezte magát. Mint amikor elvitték a magogok. Ébren volt és rá nézet, de nem tudott segíteni rajta. Csak a szemébe nézni és látni az eszelős félelmet. Pedig alig egy pár lépés választotta el őt tőle. Mégis megbukott, hogy megvédje a mérnökét. Szenvedett, amikor azt hitte, hogy egy MI nem képes rá. De ő mégis. És kezdte megérteni, hogy milyen rossz lehet az organikusaknak.

- Rendben Rom-doll – lépett mellé Harper. Fáradtnak és sápadtnak tűnt. – Brendan elmegy beszélni pár fickóval.

Érezte, hogy baj van. Harper szívverése drasztikusan emelkedett. A légzés zihálóvá vált. A lárvák.

- Harper! – átölelte a mérnöke derekát, hogy megtartsa, a másik kezével a gyógyszer után nyúlt, de Harper lefogta a kezét.

- Már nem használ.

Rommy érezte, hogy belül valami összeszorul.

- Miért nem mondtad? – a hangjában semmi szemre hányó nem volt. A helyes szó a szomorú volt.

Harper vállat vont.

- Azt hittem ha hallgatok róla, nem fog megtörténni.

Rommy segített neki leülni a faltövébe, és mellé ült.

Harper sápadt volt és reszketett. Lassan lefeküdt és Rommy ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Oh, Rommy annyira fáj – nyöszörögte, és egy könnycsepp lecsordult az arcán.

Az android gyengéden simogatta a fejét. A szkennerjei tévedhetetlenek voltak. A lárvák hamarosan kikelnek, és Harper meghal. Legszívesebben őrjöngött volna. Kiirtani minden magogot. De Harpernek szüksége volt rá. És a hajóteste túl távol volt, hogy segíteni tudjon rajta.

- Nem akarok így meghalni – Harper keze a térdén pihent és rettegve szorongatta. – Kérlek ne enged – könyörgött elhaló hangon, és még erősebben szorongatta Rommy térdét.

Rommy arcán legördült egy könnycsepp, majd egy újabb és egy újabb követte. Ajkai remegtek, ahogy a mérnöke szőke fürtjeit simogatta.

- Nem fogom hagyni Harper. Ígérem - mondta halkan Rommy.

OOOOOOO

Tyr nem örült, amikor Dylan ide küldte. Valahol sajnálta fiút. Értette, hogy min megy keresztül. Ha valaha is lett volna esélye megmenteni a Kodiak klánt… megtette volna akár milyen öngyilkos küldetés lett volna. És különben is. Dylan volt az, aki megígérte neki. És most neki kell közölnie a rosszhírt, hogy mégis nietzcshei rabszolgák maradnak. És egy nietzcseinek közölni ezt nem passzol a jó túlélő taktikák közé. Mégis megtette. De ami itt fogadta még neki i sok volt.

Harper rokona várt rá az egyik sikátornál. Hasonlított rá, bár magasabb volt a mérnöknél.

- Hol van? – kérdezte. Nem akart sok idő vesztegetni.

A fickó némán indult meg az egyik lyuk felé. Tyr követte őt, és leereszkedet a lyukba. Pár perccel később eljutottak egy tágas szobába.

Tyr rögtön kiszúrta a szemközti fal tövében Rommyt és Harpert. Rommy a falnak dölve ült, és Harper az ölébe hajtott fejjel feküdt ott. Érezte, hogy gond van, és amint közelebb lépett már tudta is.

Vér.

Harper vére, és éget hús bűze.

És nem hallotta a fiú örökké heves szívverést.

Leguggolt melléjük, és igyekezet érdektelennek mutatni a hangját.

- Mi történt?

Rommy üresen bámult előre.

- A lárvák feléledtek, és kiakartak kelni.

Tyr lenézett Harper élettelen testére.

A hasán erőlándzsa okozta égés terpeszkedett. A nyakán ujjnyomok sötétlettek.

Kérdően bámulta az androidot.

Rommy mintha megérezte volna a ki nem mondott kérdést.

- Csak nem akartam, hogy szenvedjen. Mielőtt lőttem, megfojtottam – Rommy hangjából fájdalom érződött.

- Mi lesz most? – simított végig Tyr a fonatain.

- Visszamegyünk. Vissza kell vinnünk őt. Nem akar itt lenni – az android viselkedésben volt valami, ami megijesztette Tyrt. Úgy reagált, mint egy ember. Szomorú és dühös.

- Rendben. Az ívvadászt dokkolom a Maru rakterében, és indulhatunk – nem érdekelte, hogy az emberek mit szólnak majd. Egy megkergült géppel nem fog vitatkozni. De ahogy Brendanra nézett nem látott mást csak fásultságot. Egy újabb rokon a halottak listáján. – Vigyem? – kérdezte, de Rommy magához szorította Harpert.

- NEM! Te soha sem kedvelted őt. Biztos boldog vagy, hogy meghalt – vicsorgott eszelősen Rommy.

Tyr meghökkent a hajó megtestesülés heves reakcióján, de nem annyira, hogy ne tartsa kézben a dolgokat.

- Egész okos kisember volt – mondta nyugodtan. – És tisztelem azért, amiért az irányítása alatt tartotta a félelmét.

Rommy arca megenyhült, és könnyek kezdetek csorogni a szemeiből.

- Majd én viszem, majd figyelek rá.

Tyr bólintott. Rommyval komoly baj volt. És erről muszáj lesz tájékoztatnia Dylant.

2


	2. Könnyek

Halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy meglátta kilépni a Marut az ívjáratból. Bár tagadta, de nagyon boldog volt, hogy Harper visszatért. És most nagy szüksége lesz rá. Elkéstek, és a Földi felkelőket elsöpörték. Tudta, hogy milyen fontos volt neki. Nem sokat mesélt neki a múltjáról, de az is elég volt, hogy percegik csak szorongassa, és megígérje neki, hogy amíg ő él nem fog újra megtörténni.

Az Andromeda jelent meg a főképernyőn.

- A Maru megérkezet – jelentette ki nyugodtan. - Tyr engedélyt kér a dokkolásra.

Beka érezte elmosolyog.

- Szóval haza kísérte őket? Engedély megadva, de vigyázzon a hajómra – oldalra nézve látta, hogy Dylan is megnyugszik. De neki kell majd Harperrel beszélni-e, miért nem segítettek neki.

- Kapitány – fojtatta Andromeda szomorúan. – Csak egy életjelet érzek. És az Tyr.

Beka rémülten nézett hol a képernyőre, hol Dylanre. MI? Csak Tyr? Ott hagyták volna őt a Földön. Meg sem várva Dylan engedélyt a hangár felé kezdett rohanni.

Nem lehet, hogy ott maradt. Ha marad meghal… A lárvák? Nem, erre nem is akart gondolni. Andromeda biztos meghibásodott. És Harper ott van a Marun, és szerel valamit. És amint feljön megjavítja a hajó érzékelőit. Vagy tényleg ott maradt, hogy segítsenek a Bostoniakon, és majd érte kell menniük. Igen, biztosan így akarja kiharcolni, hogy segítsenek rajta.

Szinte berobbant a Hangár ajtaján, és azonnal megtorpant. Tyr a Maru rámpáján lépdelt le. A karjaiban Harper ernyedt testével. Nem a vállára dobva, mint egy zsák, ahogy szokta. A karjaiban, mint egy gyerek.

- NEM! – sikoltotta. A lábaiból kifutott minden erő, és a padlóra zuhan, ha egy erős kar nem fonja körül és tartja meg. Hisztérikusan kiabált és csapkodott, de Dylan szorosan fogta. – Ez nem lehet! Harper nem… - hátra hajtotta a fejét Dylan mellkasának és hagyta, hogy arrébb húzza. Utat engedve Tyrnek.

Tyr nem nézett rájuk. Lesütött szemmel sétált el mellettük.

Rommy követte őt. Úgy járt mint egy kísértet. A tekintete üres volt. Mintha nem nézne semmit. A léptei rogyadoztak, de mindez nem érdekelte, Bekát. Csak zokogott és képtelen volt felfogni ami történt.

Elsbet Mosadin sétált be peckesen. Megvetően nézte Bekát, ahogy Dylan karjaiban zokog.

- Nem értem, miért ülnek itt, amikor még dolgunk van.

Beka arca vöröslött a dühtől.

- Mi?

Elsbet csípőre tette a kezét.

- Vejezzék be a heverészést és folytassák a munkáját. És ahelyett, hogy a tüzérével cipeltet egy kludge hullát…

Dylan hálát adott annak, hogy Beka a karjaiban volt. Így megtudta fogni őt. Az első tisztje eszelősen felhördült és Elsbetre akart rontani, de erősen szorította a derekát, és sikerült arrébb rántani.

- Rohadt kurva! – vicsorogta.

Elsebet reflexszerűen hátra ugrott, csont tüskéit kiterjesztette.

- Mit képzel magáról?! – sziszegte dühösen.

Dylan kicsavarta Beka a kezéből a gauspisztolyt, és elkezdte kihúzni Bekát a hangárból, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Elsbetet.

- Gyere Beka – húzta magával. – El kell mennünk az orvosiba.

Beka őrjöngött.

- Nem – tiltakozott. - Jobban leszek, ha meg ölőm azt a szajhát.

Elsbet felháborodott arccal követte őket.

- Mégis mit képzel magáról Hunt kapitány? Csak így hagyja, hogy…

- Jobb, ha megy – szakította félbe Dylan. – Most.

Elsbet visszanyelt egy sértést. Dühösen nézte őket, majd megfordult és távozott.

Dylan pedig Bekát terelte az orvosi felé. Megértette mit érez. Ugyan azt érezte valahányszor elvesztette a legénységének egy tagját. És ezen nem fognak olyan könnyyen túl jutni.

OOOOOOOO

Trance arcára fagyott a mosoly, ahogy belépett Tyr az orvosiba. Harper teste a karjaiban mozdulatlan volt.

- Oh, ne Harper – suttogta.

Tyr némán lerakta Harpert az egyik ágyra. Vetett egy szomorú pillantást Trancere, aztán távozott.

A lila lány a halott barátjához lépett.

Harper arca nyugodt volt. Trance megsimogatta az arcát, és könnyei végig folytak a lila bőrén.

- Sajnálom Harper, én úgy sajnálom – fejét Harper mellkasára hajtotta, és karjaival átölelte.

Csendesen zokogott, ahogy átölelte őt. – Bocsáss meg. Bocsáss meg kérlek.

- Trance! Készíts elő egy adag nyugtatót – hallotta Dylan hangját a komon keresztül. – Beka!

A lila lány félszavakból is értette. Bekát iszonyúan megviselhette. Csak remélte, hogy ő még nem látta Harpert. A pulthoz sietett, - bár nem szívesen hagyta ott Harpert – hogy előkészítsen egy adag nyugtatót Bekának.

Alig készült el, amikor Dylan lépett be. Magával rángatva Bekát. A nő próbált szabadulni, de Dylan magassági és súlytöbbletével nem tudott harcolni.

- Engedj el! – sikított Beka. – A te hibád! Egyedül hagytad! - szemmel láthatóan nem volt magánál.

Trance csak bámulta őket. Beka utoljára akkor viselkedet így, amikor a Flash hatása alá került.

- Trance! – rivallt rá Dylan. – A nyugtatót!

Trance magához tért révületéből, és oda ugrott hozzájuk. Beka meztelen vállába nyomta az injekciót, és Beka ellazult Dylan karjaiban.

A férfi a másik ágyhoz húzta, és lefektette Bekát. Aztán mérnöke holt testére nézet.

- Mi történt Trance?

Trance félre nézett. Még nem vizsgálta meg Harpert.

- Azt hiszem a lárvák – motyogta. Egy értelmű volt. A hasi sebe erre engedet következtetni. És Tyr szégyenkező viselkedése. – Talán így könnyebb volt neki.

- Könnyebb? – Dylan haragosan nézett a lila lányra. – Szerinted ez így könnyebb volt? Neki vagy nekünk könnyebb?

Trance leszegte a fejét.

- Nem szenvedet.

Dylan zavartan túrt a hajába. Szomorú volt és haragudott magára. Nem lett volna szabad figyelmen kívül hagynia Harper állapotát. Sejthető volt ez a vég.

- És hogyan…?

- A nyakán, azok fojtogatás nyomok. Már halott volt, amikor rá lőttek. De ez csak következtetés – magyarázkodott Trance. – Még nem tud… még nem vizsgáltam meg.

Dylan megszorította Trance vállát.

- Trance… - megakarta nyugtatni, de semmi értelmeset nem tudott neki mondani. – Majd… amikor…

- Köszönöm Dylan – pityergett Trance.

- Én beszélek Tyrrel. Andromeda? Hol van Tyr? – beszélnie kellet vele. Sejtette, hogy köze van Harper halálához és tisztázni szerette volna vele a dolgokat.

- A lakosztályodban – felelte a hajó hologramja. – Beszélni akar veled.

- Rendben, máris megyek – Dylan kiment az orvosiból egyedül hagyva Trancet.

3


	3. Rommy megörült?

Dylan gyorsléptekkel haladt a kabinja felé. Aggasztotta, hogy Tyr beszélni akar vele. Talán magyarázkodni akar mi történt. Egy pillanatig végig futott az agyán, hogy Harper lárvái nem is akartak kikelni, csak Harper feldühítette Tyrt. És Tyr megfojtotta. A lárvák, pedig csak egy tökéletes indok.

Tyr nyugodtan ült az egyik székben Dylan kabinjában. Fel sem nézett Dylanre, amikor belépett.

- Beszélnünk kell – jelentette ki.

Dylan leült az íróasztalához.

- Én is pont erre gondoltam – érezhető volt rajta a visszafojtott harag. – Beszéljünk Harper haláláról – hátra dőlt a székében. Könnyökét a szék karfáján nyugtatta, az ujjbegyeit pedig egymásnak támasztotta.

- Kezd a magánéletmóddal.

Dylan Tyr arcát fürkészte.

- Minek?

Tyr közelebb hajolt.

- Mert nem Harperről akarok beszélni veled. Hidd el, szükséged lesz rá – a nietzcshei arcán komolyan aggodalom látszott.

- Magán életmód, meghatalmazás Dylan Hunt kapitány – Dylan tekintetét mereven Tyrre szögezte.

- Meghatalmazás elfogadva – Andromeda nyugodtan válaszolt.

- Nos, mit akarsz mesélni? – Dylannek eszében sem volt eltitkolni a haragját.

- Rommyról akarok veled beszélni.

- Rommyról? – hajolt előre Dylan.

- Mire oda értem, Harper halott volt, és az android bevallotta, hogy ő tette – Tyr hangja higgadt volt, akárha az időjárásról mesélt volna.

- Rommy?

Tyr helyeslően bólintott.

- Elmondta, hogy Harper lárvái ki akartak kelni – folytatta higgadtan. – És kegyeletből fojtotta meg.

Hunt kapitány képtelen volt elhinni a hallottakat.

- Rommy egy MI nem ölheti meg a saját legénységét! Ez bele van írva a programjába.

- És éppen ez aggaszt – mondta Tyr komoran. – Hogy mégis megtette.

A kapitány a fejét rázta. Az egész olyan hihetetlennek hangzott. Eddig egy MI akkor tett kárt a legénységében, ha veszélyeztette a legénység többi részét, vagy meghibásodott.

- Ezt akkor sem tudom azt elhinni. Én azt hittem, hogy te… - nézett enyhe szégyennel Tyrre.

Tyr finoman felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Hogy én öltem meg? Nem jelentett veszélyt az én túlélésemre. De megígértem neki, hogy megteszem.

Dylan Tyrre nézett. Erről még nem hallott.

- Megígérted neki? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten.

Tyr oldalra nézett.

- Még a magog támadáskor. Megígértette velem, hogy inkább öljem meg, de ne hagyjam megtörténni.

- És? De nem tetted meg, hiszen Harper életben maradt…

Tyr büszkén vigyorogva fordult vissza felé.

- Meg volt a lehetőség rá, de harcolni akart. Meg akart küzdeni a magoggal, és büszke voltam rá. Retteget, de képes volt felül emelkedni rajta. De megtettem volna, ha eljön az idő.

Dylan arcára kiült a döbbenet. Tyr komolyan büszke volt Harperre. A nietzcsheiek mindig értékelték a kiemelkedő bátorságot.

- De mégis Rommy tette meg.

- Aztán rám támadt.

- Rád támadt? Hogyan? – Dylan nem hitte, hogy még az eddigiek után is sokkolóbb élményben részesül.

- Amikor át akartam venni Harpert, nekem ugrott, hogy örülök Harper halálának, és megakartam ölni – mesélte nyugodtan Tyr. – Aztán hirtelen lenyugodott.

Dylan hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

- Ez nem lehetséges. Rommy képtelen. Még kegyeletből sem képes megölni a saját legénységét.

- Nem hiszed? Akkor kérdez rá magad – vont vállat Tyr. – De én szemel fogom tartani.

OOOOOOO

Rommy leült az X-1-es mellé. Fejét egy asztal lábának döntötte. Térdeit felhózta, és karjaival átölelte. Egy űrt érzet magában. Máris hiányzott neki a mérnöke. A folyosóira és a szerelői járataira, ugyan olyan halott csend telepedet, mint amikor kijöttek a feketelyukból. Minden üres és halott, de még ott látta egy kori legénységének a holmiját. A holokönyv amit olvasott, az ebéd, amit már soha nem fejeznek be. Fotók a családról, barátokról. Halhatná, hogy hangjuk utolsó rezgése is, hogyan hall el a folyosóiban. Az arcaik, hangjuk, amik mélyen beleíródtak a memóriába. Emlékek. Ha megfogná Harper egyik ingét, a bonyolult és precíz érzőkelinek köszönhetően, még érezné rajta az illatát.

Könnyei lefolytak az arcán. Egykor azt hitte, hogy ő nem sírhat. Nem szabad sírnia, fájdalmat éreznie az elveszet legénység miatt. Most mégis azt érezte, hogy megszakad a gépszíve. Arcát a kezébe temette, és csak zokogott.

Nem akarta elveszteni őt. Amikor a fejét az ölébe hajtotta, tudta, hogy csak benne bízik. Hogy segítenie kell rajta. „Tudod mit? Mostantól javítsuk egymást." Emlékezett vissza Harper szavaira, amikor a magog támadás után sikerült rávennie, hogy mennyen vissza az Ívmeghajtóhoz, és szerelje meg az AP tartályokat. Akkor azt mondta neki, hogy: Nem halhatsz meg Harper, szükségem van rád. Ki javít meg, ha te már nem leszel?

- Rommy.

- Hagyj most Dylan – zokogta. – Hagyj most kérlek…

A kapitánya melléguggolt.

- Rommy beszélnünk kell – Dylan együtt érzően Rommy vállára tette a kezét, de az android ellökte magától. A hátára zuhant és több métert csúszott a padlón.

- Azt mondtam, hogy hagyj!

Dylan döbbenten nézett fel Rommy könnyes arcába. Hát erről beszélt Tyr.

Rommy szégyenkező arccal fordult el.

- A mi hibánk, hogy meghalt… Miért kellett azt mondanom, hogy a Föld nem számít! – öklével a homlokát verte.

Dylan nem emlékezet, hogy valaha is így viselkedett volna egy MI. Még a Pax Magellán is… Talán Harper megpiszkálta volna Rommy személyiségét? Nem, Andromeda észrevette volna. És Harpert sem olyannak ismerte meg, aki képes lenne ilyesmire.

- Rommy – kezdte óvatosan, ahogy térdre emelkedett. – Nem volt ismert gyógymód, amivel megmenthettük volna – meg akarta nyugtatni, de csak még jobban feltüzelte.

- Nekem meg kellet volna találnom! – ordította Rommy hisztérikusan. – Én vagyok a Felkelő Andromeda! Én egy hadihajó vagyok! És mégis a karjaimban halt meg…

- Tudom mit érzel Rommy. Kapitányként tudom milyen elveszteni a legénysé…

Rommy eszelős tekintettel nézett rá.

- Tudod? – ismételte gúnyosan. – TE nem tudod milyen. Te nem ismered… Te nem ismerheted milyen mély a kapcsolat egy hajó és a mérnöke közt – az eszelősfénnyel csillogott a szeme. – Hagyj most Dylan. Dolgom van – felemelkedett és az egyik szerelő padhoz lépett. Kezébe vette Harper egyik félbe hagyott találmányát. – Meg kell ezt csinálnom – szipogta megnyugodva.

Dylan némán nézte Rommyt. Tényleg baj volt vele. De talán tudnak segíteni neki. Csak előbb időt kell adnia neki, hogy fel fogja mi történt.

- Én most megyek – szólt csendesen, ahogy maga is talpra állt.

- Dylan? – fordult felé Rommy. Már nem volt a szemeiben azaz eszelős csillogás.

- Igen Rommy? – Dylan remélte, hogy beszélni fog vele.

Rommynak újra patakokban kezdtek folyni a könnyei, és bűntudat tükröződött az arcán.

- Meg kért rá. Az ölembe hajtotta a fejét. Nem akart úgy meghalni… - leejtette az a szerkezetet, amit szorongatott és Dylanhez lépve átölelte a mellkasát. – Annyira hiányzik - zokogta Dylan mellkasába.

A kapitány sután visszaölelte. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy csak Harper halála viselte meg ennyire és nem sokára helyre áll. De arra is fel kell készülnie, ha nem. Akkor menthetetlenül ki kell törölnie.

3


End file.
